Space Ghost (TV series)
| last_aired = | related = Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor The Herculoids Shazzan Space Stars Space Ghost Coast to Coast }} Space Ghost is an American animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Dino de Laurentiis Cinematografica and American Zoetrope. It first aired on CBS from September 10, 1966, to September 7, 1968. The series was composed of two unrelated segments, Space Ghost and Dino Boy in the Lost Valley. The series was created by Alex Toth and produced and directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Sometimes it is alternatively called Space Ghost & Dino Boy, to acknowledge the presence of both shows. ''Space Ghost'' Space Ghost, along with teenaged sidekicks Jan and Jace and their monkey Blip, fight villains in outer space. Usually, Space Ghost's sidekicks would get captured or trapped by the villains, and Space Ghost would have to defeat the villains and save the day. His enemies included Zorak, Brak and his brother Sisto, Creature King, Black Widow (aka Spider Woman), Lokar, Moltar, and Metallus. Voice cast * Gary Owens – Space Ghost * Ginny Tyler – Jan * Tim Matheson – Jace * Don Messick – Blip, Moltar * DeForest Kelly - Zorak * Leonard Nimoy - Creature King * Angela Lansbury - Black Widow * Orson Welles - Metallus * Keye Luke – Brak * George Takei - Sisto * Ted Cassidy – Tarko the Terrible * Paul Frees – Brago * Christopher Lee - Zerod * Vic Perrin – Lurker ''Dino Boy in the Lost Valley'' Dino Boy is a young boy called Todd who parachuted out of a crashing plane with his parents still on board. He lands in an unknown South American valley where dinosaurs, cavemen, and prehistoric mammals somehow have survived alongside some strange creatures and various tribes like the Moss Men, the Rock Pygmies, the Worm People and the Vampire Men, amongst others. Dino Boy then meets the caveman Ugh (who saves Dino Boy from a Smilodon when he first arrives) and his pet baby Brontosaurus Bronty who become his friends in the episodes to come. The cartoon also features a woolly mammoth named Tusko who Ugh would enlist in certain episodes to help him, Dino Boy, and Bronty out. Voice cast * Johnny Carson (who soon switched to his full name to avoid confusion with the talk show host) – Todd/Dino Boy * Burgess Meredith – Ugh * Roddy McDowall – Bronty * Gary Owens – Opening narration Episodes With the exception of the final two half-hour shows (the "Council of Doom" episodes), each episode featured two Space Ghost segments with one Dino Boy segment between them. The final two half-hour shows only feature Space Ghost. Additionally, they feature cameos from characters (such as The Herculoids, Moby Dick, Mighty Mightor, and Shazzan) that would appear in their own Hanna-Barbera series broadcast on CBS that (1967–68) season. Home media Space Ghost & Dino Boy were released on multiple VHS tapes in the 1980s put out by Worldvision Home Video and later re-released by GoodTimes Home Video under the Kids Klassics label. The episodes on the VHS tape for Space Ghost were "The Heat Thing", "Zorak", "The Creature King" and the Dino Boy episode "The Worm People". Worldvision released another VHS tape, Space Ghost and Dino Boy: Ghostly Tales; this contained the episodes "The Robot Master", The Energy Monster", "Hi-Jackers", "The Lure", and "The Schemer". The Dino Boy episodes were "Marooned" and "The Red Ants". These same episodes were released in the UK by The Video Collection. Warner Home Video (via Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) released Space Ghost & Dino Boy: The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1 on July 17, 2007.Space Ghost and Dino Boy DVD news: Announcement for Space Ghost and Dino Boy - The Complete Series | TVShowsOnDVD.com The DVD edition presents the episodes on two double-sided DVDs, but alters the order from the original air-date order. Disc 1 :Side A ::1 - The Heat Thing / The Worm People / Zorak ::2 - Creature King / The Treemen / The Lizard Slavers ::3 - The Web / The Sacrifice / Homing Device ::4 - The Drone / The Moss Men / The Sandman :Side B ::5 - The Robot Master / Marooned / The Energy Monster ::6 - Hi-Jackers / Giant Ants / The Lure ::7 - The Schemer / The Rock Pygmies / The Evil Collector ::8 - Lokar - King of the Killer Locusts / Danger River / Brago ::9 - The Cyclopeds / The Fire God / Space Sargasso ::10 - The Iceman / The Vampire Men / The Time Machine ::11 - The Space Birds / The Wolf People / Attack of the Saucer Crab ::12 - Nightmare Planet / Valley of the Giants / Space Armada Disc 2 :Side A ::13 - Ruler of the Rock Robots / The Bird Riders / The Challenge ::14 - Jungle Planet / The Marksman / Revenge of the Spider Woman ::15 - The Space Ark / The Terrible Chase / Glasstor ::16 - The Space Piranhas / The Spear Warriors / The Sorcerer ::17 - The Ovens of Moltar / The Ant Warriors / Transor - the Matter Mover ::18 - The Looters / The Mighty Snow Creature / The Gargoyloids ::The Final 2 episodes are a six-part Space Ghost story called "The Council of Doom" ::19 - The Meeting / Clutches of the Creature King / The Deadly Trap ::20 - The Molten Monsters of Moltar / Two Faces of Doom / The Final Encounter :Side B ::Feature-Length Profile Simplicity: The Life and Art of Alex Toth Comics The TV series was adapted into a comic strip by Dan Spiegle, distributed by Gold Key Comics. In 2016, Space Ghost and his allies and Dino Boy played a major role in the DC Comics series Future Quest, that also featured characters from various animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera such as Jonny Quest, The Herculoids, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles and Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor. References External links * * Category:1966 American television series debuts Category:1968 American television series endings Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1960s American science fiction television series Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:CBS network shows Category:Space Ghost television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated space adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:Television programs adapted into comics Category:Television series set in outer space Category:Television series scored by Laurence Rosenthal Category:Television series scored by Bernard Herrmann Category:Television series scored by Carmine Coppola Category:Television series scored by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Television series scored by John Williams Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Roger Corman